Womanly Problem
by Arancia-chan
Summary: One day Nijimura came in looking like dead and everyone kind of panicked. AU in which Nijimura is a female and is Teiko basketball club's manager, GoM being adorkable idiots, and Haizaki is kinda somewhat a gentleman.


This doesn't flow as good as in my imagination, but I'm too lazy to change it. Oh well.

AU in which Nijimura is a female and is Teiko basketball club's manager, GoM being adorkable idiots, and Haizaki is kinda somewhat a gentleman.

Pairing: Haizaki x fem!Nijimura

Warning: Language, OOCness

Disclaimer: Kurobasu is not mine.

* * *

**Womanly Problem**

Every guy in Teiko basketball club knew about Nijimura Shuuri, the main manager of first string. With long black hair, tall and shapely figure, many had tried to woo her just to end up having their heart or nose broken. She was headstrong and capable of going head to head against their coach and their captain. She could even beat most of them in one-on-one match. It was no wonder she was much respected in the club.

That was why when one day she came to the club looking like a walking dead, everyone was surprised.

Nijimura was never tired. She had one hell of a stamina, on par with their first string members. _(The male basketball club members didn't understand why she didn't join the female basketball club if she was that strong.)_

On top of looking like dead, she was much too pale and clutching her stomach as if in pain. Her steps were shaky she looked like she'd fall over at any given time.

Now if a girl were to see this, they would of course come to the correct conclusion and not worry too much. But as it was a club with only 4 female members, who all but one was on errand run, everyone panicked.

Most notably, the ones from the first string regular.

"Ni-Nijimura-san?! What happened?!" Aomine hovered over the tall girl hesitantly; wanting to support her but didn't know how he should go about it. Kuroko was much better at handling girls, but his partner was late because he had to go to the library that day.

Murasakibara was also unsure at what to do, going as far as to offer his limited edition Pocky to the girl. Midorima looked on from the side, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to gauge just what was the cause of their manager's pain. After finally pinning down the possible reason, he nodded and went about doing his usual thing. Akashi didn't even do anything but glance a bit worriedly at her before ignoring the whole thing.

For her side, Nijimura didn't even deign Aomine or Murasakibara with response and instead hobbled away to the bench to plop down there carelessly. She winced and clutched her stomach again, muttering _(or was it cursing) _under her breath.

Aomine gaped, a bit stupefied at being ignored. Murasakibara only pouted before getting distracted by his snacks. Aomine clicked his tongue then turned around and strode to the one person he knew would still be lazing in the changing rooms.

"Haizaki!"

The grey haired teen's eye opened a fraction lazily. "Wha'?"

"Nijimura-san looks like she's dead man walking!" he almost snapped. It was a bit annoying to have to ask Haizaki's help but the other teen was the one closest to their manager. _(It's because Haizaki couldn't be let alone for even just one second without making a trouble or ten for their team, but Aomine didn't know that.)_

"Huh? Why?" Haizaki asked, confused. He didn't remember Nijimura looking any worse than usual yesterday. She was just as vicious at drilling them with work out as usual, if only a bit too hot-headed. Hmmm? Could it be—?

"If I know I wouldn't come to you, idiot," Aomine replied irritated. Fed up with Haizaki being so laid back, he grabbed the other teen's arm and pulled him along. "Just come on! You're the best person to be the sacrificial lamb!"

Haizaki spluttered at that. "The fuck! Lemme go, damn it!" he cried as he tried to struggle free. But Aomine proved his superior strength because his hold didn't budge a bit.

Once they were a few steps away from the still-muttering manager, the blue haired teen shoved Haizaki at her direction with a thumbs-up.

Grumbling at being forced to do things, Haizaki plopped down beside his _senpai_ carelessly. Nijimura's eyes shifted to glance at him from the corner of her eyes before proceeding to ignore him. Haizaki didn't even bother to look at her.

"The hell's wrong with you, Nijimura-san?" Haizaki asked after some moment of ignoring each other.

An irritated grunt was his reply.

"There's no way you're alright when you look like a zombie!" the grey haired teen replied annoyed. He sighed, scratching his head. "Argh, this is so annoying…."

Nijimura sniffed almost haughtily, crossing her arms before wincing and one of the arms went back to her stomach. The muttering and cursing intensified.

Haizaki peered at her, noticing the movement. "Your stomach hurts?"

Nijimura threw an 'are-you-idiot' look at him. The younger teen's eyebrow twitched.

"Just say something, will you?! I can't understand you!"

A loud snicker made Haizaki pause. He swiveled his head to glare at Aomine. "Don't you dare laughing, Daiki! You're the one who made me do this!"

Aomine raised his arms in a gesture of peace. "Sorry, it's just you guys make such a funny couple," he snickered a bit more.

Midorima cleared his throat from beside Aomine, fixing his glasses position. "It's true. Your zodiacs compatibility is actually very good, but you and Nijimura-san are just like cat and dog. As much as it baffles me, it is quite amusing to see your interactions."

"Don't say that as if we're dating!" Haizaki's tone was horrified.

At that every regular player paused whatever they were doing to stare at the two sitting on the bench. "You're not?" they chorused.

Nijimura's expression looked like the implication caused her physical pain while Haizaki's face was twisted into a disgusted expression.

"Who the hell would date this barbarian female!"

"Who would even want to date this violent caveman!"

Cue scathing glare exchanged between them before both harrumphed and turned their heads away.

Seeing this, everyone else nodded in understanding. _'Oh, so they're in denial…' _they thought simultaneously.

After a few more moments of silence, Haizaki spoke up again but with quieter voice so that he wouldn't be overheard by the rest of the team. "Um, is it that time of the month?"

Nijimura's eyes slid to Haizaki's. She grunted, still annoyed from the previous topic. "It's never this bad before, though," the manager finally spoke to her junior.

Haizaki snorted in agreement. "You don't say. You look like you're gonna keel over dead if you get any paler than that."

A weak whack to the head made Haizaki grin. "Well look at that. You're more like a woman this way."

"God damn it, Haizaki, one more word and I'll gut you once my stomach stops hurting."

"Pfft, like you could," Haizaki snorted. He was silent for a second, contemplating, before he continued on. "Let's stop by the _konbini_ after practice. I'll buy you ice cream or whatever."

Nijimura's irritation drained away immediately at the promise of the cold treat. "And chocolates."

"Fine, whatever. Tch, freaking demanding woman…" he grumbled.

Still watching the both of them furtively, the first string regular rolled their eyes. _'And they dare say they're not dating. Like anyone would believe it.'_

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review~


End file.
